


The Current Political Situation via Clerihews by Lord Yuri Vorgarin

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Clerihew, Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the young Lord Vorgarin misinterprets his teacher's assignment and writes down clerihews. And bonus limericks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Current Political Situation via Clerihews by Lord Yuri Vorgarin

_Homework: Describe the current political situation in Vorbarr Sultana._

 

**The Current Political Situation via Clerihews by Lord Yuri Vorgarin**

Lady Alys Vorpatril  
Was very proper until  
 ~~She met Illyan down on his luck~~  
 ~~Now they just stay home and fuck~~  
Simon Illyan noosed her  
Now they do it so fast it's a blur

Lord Auditor Miles  
Solves cases with his unique wiles  
For it's impossible for a Vorkosigan  
To be demoted to the status of “also-ran”

Our Emperor Gregor  
Divulges his thoughts to us never  
Now he has a Komarran wife  
And two dozen kids in his life

Prime Minister Racozy  
Isn't Vor and he knows it  
He does his job so competently  
Nobody speaks of him critically

Chief of ImpSec Allegre  
… How the hell am I supposed to find a rhyme for “Allegre”?  
His given name, that is, “Guy”  
Is easier to match with a rhyme

~~My sister the Lady Valentina~~  
 ~~Wants to emigrate and studies in a~~  
 ~~Komarran university~~  
 ~~Topic? Five-space diversity~~

 

 

**Bonus Limericks by Lord Yuri Vorgarin**

This man from Vorkosigan's District  
Was very much of a misfit  
He was no amputee  
And looked like a mutie  
“Oh, there's my arm, I just missed it!”

There once was an Emperor Gregor  
Who didn't seek women with rigor  
And raised by a Betan  
He married Komarran  
The kids came from a replicator

 

_Score: 0%_

_You were supposed to write an essay._

**Author's Note:**

> And before eleventy zillion of you point out word X that rhymes with Allegre: I pronounce it /A.'le.gre/ (X-SAMPA). I have no idea how anyone else pronounces it (probably completely differently).  
> (I've seen "Kou" rhymed with "through". I pronounce Kou and Drou so that they rhyme with "though".)


End file.
